¡Las muy malditas y endemoniadas tetas!
by AngelinaPriorincantatem
Summary: Draco vuelve a despertar en el cuerpo de ella, solo que esta vez la pasará muy mal. Y Hermione lo sabe. [Continuación del fic "¡Tengo tetas!" de Cristy1994].


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer. Este fic participa del concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS"

 **ADVERTENCIA: Uso de lenguaje inadecuado y presencia de temas que podrían llegar a ser mal interpretados de no entender de educación sexual.**

Hola seres del espacio! Traigo este one shot para jugar un rato. He disfrutado mucho escribirlo, me he reído sola como una loca…

 ** _Pero más me reí al leer el OS de Cristy1994: "¡Tengo tetas!"_**

 **Claramente deberían leer ese fic si quieren entender este, y claramente deberían leer ese fic si quieren disfrutar de un buen OS.**

 **La portada es obra de** **CygnusDorado** …. la única persona en la que puedo confiar para betearme un fic o para hacer estas imágenes….GRACIAS PRIMAAAA!

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

¡Las muy malditas y endemoniadas tetas!

Viernes, había pasado casi una semana desde el _incidente._ Así le llamaba en su mente, porque no había otra forma de percibirlo. Un día entero en el cuerpo de esa asquerosa sangre suci… ¡Agh! Ya ni quería decirle así.

De todas formas su cuerpo no había sido tan asqueroso, ahora que lo recordaba. Un poco incómodo tal vez al principio, pero luego de acostumbrarse al nuevo largo de piernas, terminó maniobrando su fisionomía como si fuese propia.

Durante estos últimos seis días se habían ignorado el uno a la otro, no cruzaron miradas, no se detuvieron siquiera a intercambiar insultos o burlas. Era una conducta similar a la que uno tiene cuando no quiere incitar al destino a jugarte en contra, después de una mala experiencia.

Pero por más relajado que quisiera estar esa tarde de viernes, una sensación persistía en la parte central de su estómago. Un mal presentimiento.

¿Amanecería nuevamente en el cuerpo de la muchacha?

Draco comprendía que parte responsable de su malestar, era la falta de explicación, el no saber que había provocado ese intercambio temporal de sus cuerpos. Qué, cómo y por qué, eran las preguntas que no le dejaban tranquilo.

Por eso, cuando se fue a dormir en la noche, le costó conciliar el sueño. De hecho sufrió un poco de taquicardia durante casi media hora, hasta que decidió forzarse a sí mismo a tomar largas y profundas respiraciones procurando relajarse. Todo intento fue en vano.

Así fue como el destino se le rió en la cara. Despertó, todo empapado en sudor, nuevamente la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla. Y una tierna voluptuosidad en su pecho. Tetas _¡Las muy malditas y endemoniadas tetas!_

Gruñendo, se incorporó en la cama, apartando mechones de pelos pegados a su frente. Se dedicó un minuto entero a sentirse, quería asegurarse de que ese cuerpo femenino en el que se encontraba era el mismo en el que había amanecido una semana atrás. No porque quisiera caminar con las piernas de Granger, o lidiar con su desastrosa melena, sino porque sería más complicado tener que volver a pasar por el proceso de aplacar a una bruja. Mejor malo conocido que malo por conocer.

Se vistió a regañadientes, procurando no tocarse a sí mismo demasiado. Seguía sintiendo asco por la muchacha después de todo. Era demasiado temprano, y las chicas gryffindor se mantuvieron inmutables, dormidas y ajenas a la castaña que, torpemente, salía de la habitación.

Para cuando Draco atravesó el retrato de "La Dama Gorda", ya había vuelto a dominar el ridículo giro que hacían las caderas cuando daba un paso. Decidió ir en búsqueda de la chica. Tenían que hacer algo. No podían seguir amaneciendo intercambiados el resto de su vida.

Y al parecer no era el único que deambulaba los desiertos pasillos a esas horas tan oscuras de la mañana, ni tampoco el único con la idea de resolver su problema.

— Malfoy. —La (se) escuchó llamarle. El rostro del rubio se veía tan frustrado como él mismo se sentía. — Esto no puede seguir sucediendo.

— Nunca imaginé que podríamos estar de acuerdo en algo. — Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. —Deberíamos avisar a Snape.

—No. No deberíamos. No quiero darle a nadie material para futuros chantajes…

—Él nunca usaría esto, o cualquier cosa, en mi contra.— Le cortó, comenzando a sentirse irritado porque ella se opusiera.

—Tú lo has dicho. No lo usaría en _tu_ contra. Es probable que sea distinto en mi caso. No puedo confiar en una serpiente, no después de lo que han demostrado ser capaces ustedes los slytherin.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!— espetó, ya enojado. —¡Te crees tan buena y santa! ¡Pero en realidad no eres más que una prejuiciosa!

— ¿Disculpa?— Cuestiono ella, ahora también con enfado en su postura, más esbelta de lo normal, y gestos faciales torcidos en una mueca, que Draco jamás había visto en su propio rostro. —¡No es mi culpa ser desconfiada! ¡Tú, en especial, me has dado motivos para pensar así! ¡Desde el momento en que pisé esta escuela...— Se vio interrumpida por un muy irónico y orgulloso bufido que se transformó en una seca y ácida carcajada.

—¿No me digas, en seis años no has sido capaz de modificar tu forma de pensar? ¿Así de mediocre funciona esta enorme cabezota?— se burló señalándose a sí mismo.

—¿Mira quién habla de ser tradicionalista e inalterable? ¿No eres tú el que se ve incapaz de cuestionar los ideales de su _pap_ i?— Devolvió. Y para asombro, y desagrado, de Draco, la vio manipular sus propios ojos y labios hasta plasmar esa sonrisa sardónica y torcida tan característica de él. —Ahora, basta de discutir. Vamos a la biblioteca a investigar qué demonios sucede con nuestros cuerpos.

—¡Ha!— La desafió _¿Cómo se atrevía a mandonearle?_ — ¡Ni mierda! Ve tu sola. No vas a controlarme como si fuera uno más de tus tontos amigos.— Observó con aprecio como el enojo escalaba aún más en el rostro del rubio, es decir, en Granger.— ¿En serio, la biblioteca? Eres aburridamente predecible. Obsesiva, mejor dicho.

Al parecer, lo último que le dijo, le dio fuerte en un nervio herido, porque la mirada que le envió podría haberle partido al medio sin necesidad de usar magia. Pero entonces, esta última, que era de dolor, furia y frustración, comenzó poco a poco a transformarse. Los ahora grises ojos de la chica adquirieron un brillo que rozaba en lo escalofriante. Deleite, había mucho goce en ellos

 _¿Qué demonios podría estarle causando tales emociones tan repentinamente?_

—¿Sabes que Malfoy? —Sonrió _angelicalmente._ —Tienes razón. Ya verás cuan obsesiva, predecible y controladora puedo ser a nivel fisiológico. — Y sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección de las mazmorras.

 _¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Le había dado la razón?_ Definitivamente no entendía nada. Primero ella estaba a punto de llorar, y luego le sonreía como una maniática.

—¡Granger! ¿Dónde vas?— Ella no se detuvo. — ¡Tenemos que resolver esto!

— Ahorita no se me da la gana ¡Nos vemos al mediodía!— Gritó por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¡Vuelve!— Le exigió encaprichadamente.— ¡No buscarte más tarde!— a lo que ella se carcajeó realmente divertida.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si lo harás!— Antes de doblar por la esquina se frenó a verlo. — ¡Te esperaré en la entrada del baño de chicas del segundo piso!

* * *

Draco se encontraba enfurruñado, hecho una bola, en uno de los sillones de la, exageradamente cálida, sala común de la torre Gryffindor. Le dolía la espalda baja, tenía un deseo insufrible de comer chocolate y estaba molesto consigo mismo, primero: por haber permitido que ella lograra arruinar su _plan_ de resolver el misterio de su intercambio de cuerpos; y segundo: por no encontrar dentro de sí mismo la voluntad para investigar solo.

Sinceramnete, no encontraba la voluntad para realizar nada. Se había dedicado a simular ser una Granger muy malhumorada toda la mañana. Cada intento de algún gryffindor de ser amigable se había topado con una especie de ladrido lloroso y un rudo " _¡Lárgate!"._

— Este mes se me adelantó un día. — Comentó, mientras se sentaba junto a él, la Weasley menor.— Así que conociéndote, decidí ahorrarte el viaje hasta la enfermería, y traerte esto.— Le dejó en las manos una bolsa de papel madera. Ni se molestó en averiguar su contenido. Quería estar solo.— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?— Cuestionó realmente sorprendida la colorada.

— No me siento bien, quiero estar solo… sola. —Ella lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ir a pedirle a Pomfrey alguna poción para los calambres…

—¡Quiero que te vayas! Aghh… —se agarró la cabeza enredando sus dedos en la estúpida melena que poseía temporalmente. —Ya empezó a dolerme la cabeza...— se quejó, su voz sonando como la de una niñita quejumbrosa.

— Vaya, Hermione. Nunca te vi así con un periodo. Sueles ser la envidia entre las chicas, ya sabes, nunca te duele nada y luces fresca y normal.— Sea lo que fuere de lo que hablaba la comadreja menor, le valía un comino. Solo era consciente de que cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor. Deseaba más que nunca, inclusive más que la semana pasada, volver a su cuerpo.— Bueno, iré a por unos calmantes. Espérame aquí ¿Si?

Él solo asintió, con sus ojos bien apretados, anticipando que la luz que ingresaba por la ventana solo empeoraría todo. Se quedó en ese estado un minuto, y luego sintió algo de lo más extraño.

Era nuevo, y raro. Era como si un fluido se liberase en la parte interna de su… su... No quería ni pensarlo. Pero este líquido se desplazaba hacia abajo, dejando un rastro ligeramente molesto.

Se sentó rectamente. Estaba concentrado percibiendo esta cosa nueva que le pasaba por el cuerpo. Ahora sentía húmedo, justo ahí donde sale el pis. Algo saltó en su mente. Unas bien estridentes y rojas alarmas.

 _¡Estoy menstruando!_

Saltó y salió corriendo por el retrato en dirección al segundo piso _¡Maldita Granger!_ Claramente ella lo sabía, por eso se había puesto tan contenta en la mañana. _¡Y no me advirtió! ¿Acaso iba a dejar que me desangrara solo?_ Todo era territorio desconocido.

Al divisar la entrada al baño de mujeres, vio a su propio cuerpo acercarse a paso tranquilo y canchero.

— Que bueno. Viniste.—osó burlarse en su cara.

— Mira, Granger. Tu maldito cuerpo me está matando de dolor. No puedo ni pensar y estoy sintiendo como la sangre comienza a bajar por… por el muslo. Así que, te puedes apurar y decirme que debo hacer.

—Oh no, tú no harás nada. Solo yo tocaré mi cuerpo de esa forma.— Le dijo demandante. Vio cómo su propia cabeza rubia miraba para un lado y otro del pasillo y luego le señalaba la entrada al baño con un gesto seco. — Vamos, no quiero que manches toda mi ropa.

— ¡Es tú cuerpo el que lo haría! — Chillo indignado mientras entraba. Hermione cerró con un conjuro la puerta principal tras ellos. — Maldición… —volvió a quejarse, agarrándose el bajo vientre y doblándose un poco. — ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir esto cada mes?

— Malfoy, deja de lloriquear. Sé que no duele tanto. —Tiró de su brazo y lo colocó contra uno de los lavamanos, arrebatándole la bolsa que Weasley le había entregado hacía un rato, y que había traído sin notarlo.

— Si duele… mucho. — Siseó, mientras ella le bajaba la ropa interior agachándose frente a él. La situación era extrañamente humillante. Observarse a sí mismo trabajar entre un par de piernas femeninas. Muy raro. Decidió subir la mirada. Después de todo, lo que ella hacía, era algo privado. —Tu cuerpo es débil e inútil, debí suponerlo. Me duele la cabeza, la espalda, la panza, las tetas... —comenzó a enumerar, sobando cada parte que mencionaba con una mueca de sufrimiento en su cara.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Suelta mis pechos en este instante!— Exigió indignada mientras abría una bolsita plástica sacando un tubito. — Deja de quejarte. Nunca he padecido mis menstruaciones. No es mi cuerpo el débil, eres tú. Para que veas que no por ser _mujer_ soy más débil y frágil. Es tu espíritu el que no sabe sobrellevar un poco de malestar físico. —Le pasó un paño húmedo, limpiándole, y a su vez enviando un cosquilleo hasta su ombligo. — Ahora, abre las piernas, necesito meter el tampón.

— ¿Te atreves a llamarme débil? —Inquirió indignado. La miró, al no escuchar respuesta. No le gustó nada lo que vio.— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

Si alguien hubiese visto la escena desde afuera habría observado a un muy concentrado Draco Malfoy, sosteniendo un tampón inyectable en una mano mientras que con la otra levantaba la falda y miraba directo a la vagina de una horrorizada Hermione Granger.

Menos mal que nadie entró y presenció el momento en que Draco ponía un tampón a Hermione; o el instante en que chillaba como si estuviese siendo lastimada. Gracias a Salazar y Godric por no permitirle a nadie ver cómo le sobaba la pierna, diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Menos mal, porque, nunca, nadie había comprendido.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer este pedacito de imaginación que creé con amor para ustedes! Nos vemos en otras historias, y otros espacios del mundo!


End file.
